User talk:Marcus The Rat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Dexter Grif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oo7nightfire (Talk) 13:47, May 14, 2012 Uh, hi. No, because your edits either contain some form of specualtion (like your first edit on Carolina's pg), or have no facts to back them up (like your edit about York on the Shotgun pg). P.S.- please sign your edits when leaving a message on someone's talk pg. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know that. Why did you add it again if it's already stated? Delta simply said in Reconstruction Ch. 8 that Carolina was implanted with 2 AIs at one time; meaning she could have been implanted with two additional AIs after she gave up Sigma, since "one time" usually means at one moment, not a certain period / length of time (Example; When Tex and Church entered Caboose's head at once during Season 2 is at one time). It is currently not completely sure if Sigma was the first AI or can be considered the first. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Well not under that particular section, since Delta never said that statement during that time, and since we have yet to see Carolina's 2nd AI. The fact that she once had 2 AI's (along with Delta's relevance towards it) is already stated at the top of her pg & the info stating that she gave Sigma to Maine is in the "AI interaction" section already as well. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:02, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Answering your question for you, which you answered yourself in your question. The point is they MAY be factual. May is the keyword. No speculation. Good night kind sir. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 02:56, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Not a very polite way to talk to one of the Bcrats of the wiki, now is it? I remove your edits because they should not be on the wiki. They are speculation. We do not allow it. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 02:59, September 16, 2012 (UTC) In addition, many of your edits are poorly written and constructed, such as your edit on the CT episode page. As for ur edits to the Season 10 page, I did not revert them, Sniperteam did & for good reason. Not all Season 9 songs were released after their episode debuts. And your 2nd piece of trivia was poorly written and the topic regarding it is mainly stated on the respected episode pages, like weapon changes. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) why write them one the episodes of season 10 and not season 10 page itself?! Because it is redundant to have it on two separate pages. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 03:04, September 16, 2012 (UTC) what's redundant is your friend 0o7nightfire says he is a machinima director and he makes a video using the voice track of the roosterteeth short recording session and turning it into red vs blue video, which all by itself isn't bad but if he is a machinima director why does he film the video with a seperate camera to the Tv? No need to stoop so low. If you've seen the last 35 machinima videos of mine then youd realize that i've upgraded. I'm glad u at least watch my vids. Next time if u have something to say about me, do it directly please. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) you know. im honestly sorry, i kinda like your videos, its just a thing a few people do to me almost every wiki except bone wiki where they pick on me by removing my edits, besides i do kinda like your videos Ever consider that it's not the wiki's that are the issue? Western Gen (talk) 03:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks I appreciate it. I suggest u make ur edits similar to those on the wiki specifcally in format. Not just this wiki, but others as well. Just make small edits and slowly work up. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks